Piel de lobo, corazón salvaje
by MiraHerondale
Summary: John Watson, brujo, y Sherlock Holmes, un mago Nifgaardiano exiliado, comparten aventuras juntos. Juntos, viajan a Fayrlund, donde se encuentran con un curioso suceso: se busca a una criatura que acecha en el bosque que roba el ganado. La noche después a que lleguen, no obstante, el monstruo cambia sus costumbres y decide atacar a la hija del líder local y al marido de ésta.
1. El brujo y el mago

— ¡Sherlock!

Sherlock abrió los ojos con el sonido del acero hendiendo el aire y chocando contra otro metal.

John estaba luchando contra unos hombre encapuchados... bandidos, probablemente. En la oscuridad de la noche, Sherlock distinguió cinco figuras oscuras, todas con las armas enviando destellos rojizos a la luz del fuego de campamento. Se medio incorporó, ajustando sus ojos a la luz cuando una mano lo agarró por el pelo y lo alzó. Soltó un grito de sorpresa, agarrando la mano que lo sujetaba, tirándole de los salvajes rizos oscuros. Mientras pateaba en un intento por apoyar los pies en el suelo, se encontró mirando de frente a un hombre sucio y sonriente. Le faltaban algunos dientes, y los que quedaban estaban picados y negros. Su aliento no era mucho mejor. Olía bastante peor que muchos necrófagos, y eso era difícilmente posible.

Los caballos, atados al árbol retorcido que los había estado guareciendo de las inclemencias del tiempo, se habían encabritado con el sonido de la pelea. Sherlock atinó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como John bloqueaba una de las estocadas de uno de los bandidos, mientras el brillo amarillento del escudo de Queen zumbaba a su alrededor.

Una gruesa mano enguantada rodeó su cuello, impidiéndole respirar, y las puntas de sus pies rozaron por fin el suelo. Con una mano agarró la muñeca del bandido, apretando para mantenerse en alto y tratar así de minimizar la asfixia, mientras que con la otra mano empezó a buscar el mango del cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón. Pero no lo tenía. Porque se lo había cambiado a la caña de la bota antes de acostarse. Estúpido. Qué estúpido.

—Despídete de este mundo, mago —dijo el hombre, apretando más la mano alrededor de su garganta. La presión en la cabeza de Sherlock empezaba a ser mucho más grande de lo que debería, cada vez era más difícil respirar —. Radovid pagará bien por tu cabeza.

El campamento tras ellos se había convertido en la escena de una pelea en toda regla. Había un cuerpo sin cabeza en el suelo, sangrando junto al fuego, y tripas saliendo del estómago abierto de un segundo cadáver, yaciendo sobre un charco de sangre en la tierra del camino. por encima del ruido de la pelea, John podía oír los aullidos de los lobos no muy lejos de donde estaban. No tardarían mucho en llegar hasta ellos para hacerse cargo de los cuerpos, atraídos por el olor y la promesa de carne fresca.

— ¡Sherlock!

Sherlock trató de hablar cuando su visión se nubló, ciñendo más la mano alrededor de la muñeca, añadiendo la segunda algo más arriba, en el antebrazo.

— ¿Qué dices, saco de mierda? ¿Es que no puedes hablar más alto?

La risa odiosa del bandido hizo que Sherlock dibujara una mueca. Cuando éste se inclinó, acercando el oído para poder escucharle, hizo un esfuerzo terrible para no tener una arcada por el olor.

—Fuego.

Las manos de Sherlock se ciñeron sobre el brazo del bandido y acto seguido, se encendieron con una llamarada azul.

El bandido aulló, soltando su cuello y luchando por liberar su brazo mientras las llamas empezaban a devorar sus ropas, extendiéndose hacia arriba más y más. Sherlock lo soltó, el olor a carne quemándose sustituyendo el del terrible aliento del hombre, y dirigió su mano hacia él, dejando escapar una lengua de fuego que le alcanzó de lleno en el pecho. Observó con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos cómo el fuego cubría al bandido, que se agitaba y corría en círculos, golpeándose con las manos en un vano intento de apagar las llamas. Se frotó el cuello con una mano mientras se giraba, y cuando vio como un tercero se acercaba a John por la espalda, con la maza en alto para golpearle en la cabeza, Sherlock gruñó.

Cerrando la mano derecha, alzó el brazo, dejando que la magia fluyera por su cuerpo, sintiendo como le cubría, circulando por sus venas y le llenaba desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta el cabello. Su vista se afinó, el mundo oscureciéndose excepto el punto en el que el tercer bandido se movía. Cuando sintió el hechizo formado, abrió la mano y señaló en dirección al tercer hombre, ya a unos pasos de John. Un rayo surcó el aire desde su cuerpo hasta el hombre, y la línea de luz blanca atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo, abriendo un boquete humeante en su pecho, atravesando sin dificultades la capa de metal sobre su pecho. El cuerpo cayó a un lado, impulsado por la fuerza del rayo, entre espasmos producidos por la electricidad. Sherlock se incorporó, liberando la tensión y pestañeando lo suficiente como para volver su vista a la normalidad.

Un cuarto hombre apareció corriendo de la nada, con un espadón en alto justo en su dirección. Vio como John atravesaba limpiamente con la espada al hombre contra el que luchaba, y rodó rápidamente al encuentro de Sherlock antes de desplegar el escudo de Queen en una cúpula de energía sobre ambos. Fue entonces, con el ceño fruncido, cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había un quinto bandido, una figura femenina oculta en los arbustos al otro lado del camino, con una ballesta, disparando virotes en su dirección. Todos ellos impactando limpiamente contra el escudo, al igual que el hombre con el espadón.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó John, sin perder su posición defensiva frente a él, medio agachado y listo para el combate.

—Sí.

El amuleto en su cuello se encendió con un brillo verdoso cuando dirigió su mirada a la mujer con la ballesta, y sus manos se alzaron, los músculos de sus brazos en tensión mientras canalizaba la energía mágica de nuevo. John, a su lado, esperó.

Con un gruñido, Sherlock alzó los brazos y, al otro lado del escudo, rodeándolos, un muro de raíces y espinas surgió de la tierra. Las raíces atravesaron el cuerpo del hombre con el espadón, empalándolo en la madera, retorciéndose. La mujer con la ballesta, en cambio, fue rodeada y aplastada, y Sherlock juraría que pudo escuchar el crujir de sus huesos cuando éstos se partieron bajo la presión.

Aún con el escudo activo, y las raíces en alto, creciendo lentamente y enroscándose unas sobre otras en busca de más posibles víctimas, Sherlock y John esperaron. Al no escuchar más que los cuervos y el viento aullando entre los árboles, John enfundó la espada de nuevo a su espalda, y Sherlock retiró las raíces, devolviéndolas de nuevo a la tierra.

El escudó cayó, y Sherlock vio como John se llevaba una mano a la cintura para retirarla manchada de sangre, roja y oscura.

Sin dilación, Sherlock se dirigió rápidamente a las alforjas del caballo de John, un mustang negro llamado _Ben._ No obstante, tanto él como su propia montura, _Silver,_ seguían encabritados y nerviosos. John se sentó en una piedra, sieseando, y dirigió un gesto hacia los animales. Éstos se quedaron repentinamente quietos y se relajaron, influenciados por la señal de Axia de John. Sherlock pasó una mano tranquilizadora por la frente y la ternilla de _Ben,_ palmeándole la mejilla con suavidad, antes de acercarse a las alforjas. Rebuscó en ellas hasta dar con los frascos de cristal, y extrajo uno con un líquido escarlata. Con manos expertas la descorchó y se la tendió a John en silencio, volviendo a cerrar la bolsa de piel, haciendo a un lado la cabeza de Leshen que llevaba colgando del flanco del animal.

Despacio, Sherlock se agachó frente al fuego, junto a John. Le dedicó una mirada, apartando con suavidad la mano sobre la herida para poder echar un vistazo mientras John bebía.

—Te dije que era mala idea acampar junto al camino —reprendió con suavidad, su voz sonando ronca tras el maltrato a su garganta. Frunció el ceño al ver la profunda cuchillada en el vientre de John, la sangre fluyendo de la carne abierta. Apartó con cuidado el cuero atravesado para poder ver mejor, y cuando alzó la vista buscando su aprobación, vio como John hacía una mueca.

La pócima había empezado a hacer efecto, marcando las venas de John y hundiendo sus ojos en oscuros círculos negros. John odiaba el efecto visual que las pociones de brujo tenían al entrar en el torrente sanguíneo, pero el de la Golondrina era sin duda el más llevadero de todos. Siempre que las tomaba, John parecía estar muerto. La Sangre Negra tampoco era de sus preferidas, aunque no dudaba que sin duda alguna era efectiva. Y prefería eso a aplicarle la medicina tradicional y burda de los sanadores del Continente a las heridas (normalmente de monstruo) que sufría John.

Las técnicas de los médicos de Oxenfurt tenían un pase, pero los ungüentos y otros supersticiosos métodos naturales tenían dudosa efectividad a los ojos de Sherlock.

—Solo han sido un par de estúpidos —masculló John, estirándose todo lo que pudo, y alzando levemente las protecciones de cuero de su pecho para dejar paso a la mano blanca de Sherlock.

—Podrían haber sido ghuls. O un demonio podrido —sugirió el mago, extendiendo los dedos sobre la herida. Alzó los ojos del procedimiento para buscar los de John, antes de arquear las cejas y dibujar una mueca petulante — ¿Un Endriago, quizá?

Los dedos de Sherlock se presionaron contra la herida, empezando a calentarse.

—No hay endriagos tan cerca del… ¡Joder!

Los dedos de Sherlock brillaban rojizos, candentes por la magia, mientras cauterizaban la herida de John, deteniendo el sangrado. Sintió como las mano libre de John se apoyaba en su hombro, apretando mientras el calor quemaba el tejido y la carne expuesta. Unos instantes más tarde, la mano de Sherlock se retiró, con los dedos manchados de sangre que procedió a limpiarse, sin ningún tipo de problema, en la capa de viaje de John.

—Podías haber usado tu capa —reprendió John, siseando mientras se incorporaba de nuevo. Se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando.

Sherlock sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¿Y ensuciarla ahora porque sí? Yo no soy el que mata monstruos aquí, John. No te va de una mancha más.

John le miró, meneando la cabeza.

—Cretino.

—Yo también te quiero —devolvió Sherlock, inclinándose para rozar sus labios con los de John. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, notando el latido de su corazón a través de la armadura de cuero y el zumbido del colgante de lobo reaccionando a su magia. La boca del brujo sabía a sal, sudor y sangre. También tenía un toque amargo y ardiente como el licor, un residuo de la poción que había tomado.

Los dedos anchos y callosos de John acariciaron su cuello. Había una marca roja atravesando su piel allá donde el bandido lo había estado asfixiando, y John frunció el ceño al verla.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sherlock miró fijamente a los ojos de gato de John y asintió.

—No es nada —aseguró, y le dio otro beso antes de separarse, sabiendo que si no lo hacía él, John no sería quien infundiría sensatez. Había hecho muchas cosas extravagantes, pero montárselo en medio de un campamento, rodeado de cadáveres, sangre y vísceras no era algo que estuviera en la lista, y tampoco era algo que tuviera prisa por añadir.

Uno tenía sus límites.

—No voy a ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño —dijo John, poniéndose en pie. Las espadas a su espalda tintinearon dentro de sus fundas, y se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de girarse en su dirección, con las manos en las caderas —, y dudo que tu lo consigas, así que propongo continuar hasta Madriguera Baja, atravesar el Cenagal del Jorobado de una maldita vez, y cobrar el contrato.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja, recogiendo su petate y la manta del suelo.

— ¿Y luego iremos a las Skellige?

John asintió.

—Si tanto sigue interesándote esa planta, iremos. Siempre hay buenos contratos en Kaer Trolde —accedió John, tomando la pregunta de Sherlock por una respuesta a su plan. Se acercó a _Ben_ , y aseguró la silla y las alforjas — ¿Recuerdas aquella demonibestia que encontramos cerca de Kaer Gelen? Su cabeza pesaba _toneladas_.

—Yo prefiero aquel pueblo, Fyresdal. Creían que un dragón acechaba a los rebaños, pero luego resultó ser solo un colihendido. Y mientras, el hermano del pescador se estaba acostando con su mujer. Cuando volvimos estaba a punto de matarlo.

Sherlock montó, pasando los dedos por la crin oscura de _Silver_. John no entendía como a Sherlock podían gustarle tanto las protecciones de su montura. Las forjas de Nifgaard tampoco es que fueran de otro mundo. Si solo se hubiera dignado a dejar que la herrrero de Percha de Cuervo le hiciera alguna pieza... Aunque debía admitir que la tintura negra iba fenomenal con su estilo.

Más de una vez, en los primeros meses de su... "asociación" como compañeros de viaje, John le había recomendado a Sherlock que dejara de vestir con los colores del Emperador. Emyr no estaba muy buen visto entre las tierras de Radovid o incluso Velen, como era de esperar. Las relaciones entre los territorios siempre habían estado lógicamente violentas y poco agradables. Pero no fue hasta que comenzó la guerra, que Sherlock decidió limitarse a vestir ropajes negros, tratando de no relacionarse con Nifgaard. El Continente y las Islas se habían vuelto terreno hostil, y si alguien le veía vistiendo los colores del enemigo, muy probablemente no se pararían a preguntar su posición con respecto a la guerra antes de dar el primer golpe.

Sherlock había estado sirviendo en la corte de Nifgaard junto a su hermano, Mycroft. Ambos eran magos poderosos, y Emyr se había asegurado de ponerlos de su parte. No obstante, Sherlock no quería servir al Emperador y pasar sus días encerrado en la capital, rodeado de los muros de palacio. Así que habló con el Emperador, y pactó su libertad a cambio de un último servicio en el Norte. Detener a una hechicera de nombre Philippa Eilhart, en su intento por descubrir a los espías que se ocultaban en la Hermandad de los Hechiceros, de la que el mismo Sherlock fue miembro, antes de su caída. Sin embargo, Phillippa y él se hicieron... amigos, contra todo pronóstico, y terminaron orquestando juntos la caída de la Hermandad. Emyr nunca llegó a enterarse de esto, y Sherlock fue reportado muerto en la corte Nifgaardiana. Tras un cambio de cara producido por complejos hechizos, y una desaparición temporal tras su "muerte", se informó a su hermano de que seguía con vida, pero que no iba a volver.

Mycroft, entendiendo la situación, se limitaba a realizar visitas esporádicas y completamente aleatorias allá donde fuera que estuvieran.

—El líder del pueblo no perdonó que lo llamaras "estúpido pueblerino" —recordó John, con una media sonrisa. Apagó el fuego con un golpe de Aard, y remojó las brasas con un poco de agua de la cantimplora —. Creo que nunca te he visto abrir un portal tan rápido como aquél día.

— _Era_ un estúpido pueblerino —masculló Sherlock. El caballo relinchó, como dándole la razón.

John montó, acomodándose en la silla, y se aferró a las riendas.

—Claro, _cariño —_ bromeó John, con una mueca divertida. Luego dio un golpe suave con los talones en los flancos de _Ben_ , y el caballo comenzó a andar —. No te separes de mi. Y por el amor de todo lo sagrado, no te salgas del camino. No tengo ganas de encontrarme con una boira antes de que amanezca.

* * *

—Me he deshecho del Leshen. Ya no os dará más problemas.

—Gracias, maestro brujo. Ahora la comida volverá a llegar al pueblo —celebró la anciana líder, entregando a John una bolsa —. Trescientas coronas, como acordamos. No es mucho, pero es lo que hemos conseguido reunir.

—Es suficiente, gracias—John se ató la bolsa al cinturón con cuidado —. Aunque el Leshen haya dejado de dar problemas en el bosque, el Cenagal sigue siendo peligroso. Hay algo ahí además de sumergidos, boiras y brujas del agua. No se acerquen mucho si pueden evitarlo, y mucho menos de noche.

La anciana asintió.

—El cenagal siempre ha sido un lugar oscuro y peligroso, brujo. Pero sabemos como protegernos.

Sherlock, que había estado agachado en el suelo, mirando algo entre la tierra, se giró para mirar a la anciana con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Como mandar a sus hijos en forma de sacrificio? —preguntó, alzando una muñeca de trapo llena de barro del suelo. John frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza para mirar a la anciana.

Sherlock se acercó a ambos con la muñeca en la mano como una prueba acusatoria. La anciana los miró con la misma expresión.

—Nuestros niños no son sacrificios. Esta es una tierra en guerra, no podemos alimentarlos, darles una buena vida. Pero las Damas cuidan de ellos. Los protegen.

Sherlock vio la expresión de John cambiar y endurecerse, su piel palideciendo mientras su mirada saltaba de la muñeca de trapo a la anciana. Luego se posó en Sherlock, sin saber qué decir, pero el mago recuperó la muñeca y la dejó sobre un poste, a salvo del barro del suelo. Sus rizos rebotaron cuando se subió de nuevo al caballo, y John se preguntó una vez más como era posible que Sherlock, bajo cualquier circunstancia, mantuviera su pelo siempre limpio y suave, sin importar cuanta suciedad le viniera encima. John tenía que mantener un corte estricto solo para que no fuera una carga, pensar en limpiarlo en cualquier río implicaba revisar que no hubiera sumergidos u otros monstruos cerca, y mantenerse alerta.

Hacía semanas que no pisaban una posada, y John echaba de menos un buen baño caliente. Quizá hicieran una visita a las termas de Lofoten al llegar a las islas.

Pero los niños…

—John.

Se giró para mirarle, con los labios apretados y los puños abriéndose y cerrándose, indeciso. Si afinaba sus sentidos de brujo, efectivamente, podía ver los numerosos rastros de huellas pequeñas de niños descalzos que descendían únicamente por aquel sendero. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? En aquel pueblo, por pequeño que fuera, no había visto ni un solo niño. Solo un par de bebés.

—Sherlock…

El mago suspiró, mirando el camino que descendía en dirección al Cenagal con cierto aire de impotencia.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí. Es mejor que lo dejemos estar.

John miró a Sherlock con más detenimiento entonces. Había algo que no encajaba, algo… extraño en él. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez. Sherlock estaba… preocupado. Genuinamente preocupado. Y parecía querer rectificar el hecho de haber deducido qué hacían con los niños. Algo que no solía suceder. Sherlock se interesaba por las cosas extrañas más que nadie, y sin embargo, aquella no llamaba especialmente su atención, es más, parecía tener mucha prisa por marcharse, a juzgar por su actitud, ya montado en el caballo y listo para partir.

Dirigió una última mirada al camino del Cenagal, con un nudo en la garganta. El código de los brujos les instaba a no involucrase en la política o en las decisiones del mundo, que debían permanecer neutrales. Pero John no había perdido su sentido de la moral con el inexorable paso de los años, y se daba cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en el terreno difuso de la ecuanimidad.

 _Sherlock está asustado._

 _Consigue respuestas._

 _Vete._

 _Quédate._

 _Sherlock._

 _Los niños._

 _Sherlock._

Con un suspiro final, y dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire, John se despidió de la anciana y montó en _Ben_. Sherlock, a su lado, sobre _Silver_ , le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Después, su vista se desvió hacia el camino del Cenagal, y John le vio fruncir el ceño.

—Hay algo ahí abajo muy poderoso y muy viejo, John —murmuró Sherlock —. No te involucres. No en este.

John asintió, con el ceño fruncido, y envolvió la mano izquierda de Sherlock, sujetando con fuerza las riendas, con la suya. Le dio un suave apretón.

—Está bien. Esta vez no.

Sherlock tomó aire, cerrando los ojos, y aunque John vio como una parte de él se relajaba mientras se subía la capucha con la otra, había algo tenso todavía en él. Con un chasquido de dedos, abrió un portal frente a ellos. John sentía las miradas de los lugareños en la espalda, y no pudo evitar imaginarlos con horcas y antorchas, atacándolos de pronto por meterse en sus asuntos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Y sin más, atravesaron el portal, rumbo a Kaer Trolde.

* * *

 **POSIBLES SPOILERS DE THE WITCHER 3 EN LA NA!**

 **Para quien haya jugado The Witcher 3, esto es previo _y_ continuo a los sucesos al juego. Por lo tanto, John y Sherlock llegan a Madriguera Baja antes de que lo haga Geralt y resuelva el tema del Cenagal. Y también llegan antes a Percha de Cuervo, pero conocen a Yoana de mucho antes y saben de lo que es capaz.**


	2. A la luz de la luna llena

**A la luz de la luna llena**

A John le encantaba el ruido de las posadas de Skellige.

Pero lo que más le gustaba eran los baños de agua caliente.

No eran muchas las veces que un brujo podía disfrutar de las comodidades de la vida asentada, ya fuera por escasez de coronas o por falta de tiempo. La Senda no era precisamente un modelo de vida sencilla, pero era lo que John sabía hacer.

Lo bueno de la Senda de John, era que no la hacía solo.

Entreabrió ligeramente los ojos, lo justo para ver entre las pestañas, cuando sintió el olor del tabaco. Lo primero que vio fueron unas largas piernas blancas acercándose a él. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, subió la vista por ellas hasta una cresta de cabello oscuro y unas caderas estrechas igualmente pálidas.

Su estómago se contrajo en un nudo muy agradable.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, brujo?

—No sé de qué me hablas —replicó John, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Sherlock acababa de dejar la bata colgada en el biombo de mimbre que pretendía dar cierta intimidad al baño (sin éxito ni necesidad), y John abrió los ojos, sabiéndose descubierto y sin querer perderse el espectáculo.

Ver pasear a Sherlock desnudo, a la luz de las velas, era una delicia para la vista. La luz amarillenta de las llamas ondulantes se reflejaban en su piel creando brillos difusos y aportando cierta calidez visual al frío blanco de su cuerpo. Las mejillas y el pecho estaban ligeramente cubiertos por un suave rubor rojizo, y John dejó que sus ojos vagaran perezosamente por las líneas que dibujaban los músculos y los huesos, recorriendo el torso, deleitándose en las curvas suaves de los pectorales y en las afiladas colinas de los huesos de sus caderas. En la V de su cintura y la redondez de unas nalgas que parecían estar casi fuera de lugar al ser la única parte blanda de un cuerpo tan poco entregado al sedentarismo y las grasas.

Y luego estaban los rizos oscuros y salvajes que coronaban su cabeza, largos hasta que casi cubrían sus hombros. Sherlock no tenía por costumbre dejar que su cabello se descuidara tanto hasta crecer. Solía pensar que era incómodo. Cuando John lo conoció, siempre lo había llevado cuidadosamente recortado a la altura de las orejas, manteniendo los rizos intactos pero controlados. Con el paso de los años, no obstante, poco a poco había perdido la habilidad o el interés por atender los cortes tan a menudo, y solo se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo cuando encontraba a un barbero que estuviera, a su juicio, lo suficientemente cualificado.

Eso sí, largo o corto, siempre estaba limpio, reluciente y suave, sin un solo enredo.

John, por otro lado, había aprendido a cortarse el pelo descuidadamente con el cuchillo. Y aunque Sherlock era quien hacía esa labor más a menudo por él, alegando que al menos no parecía tan desaliñado si los cortes de los mechones no eran tan al azar, seguía notándose que se había hecho sin las herramientas apropiadas.

Unos ojos azules como el mar le devolvieron la mirada cuando por fin decidió posarse en ellos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Mentiroso.

Vio como se recogía el cabello en un moño, sosteniendo los rizos con una de las plumas de gaviota sobre el escritorio de la habitación en la posada, y se inclinó para alcanzar algo más allá del biombo. Lo que dejó a John con unas vistas muy estudiadas y muy agradecidas de la anatomía del mago.

 _Provocador._

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Instantes más tarde, el agua se movió y notó el roce de la piel fría contra la parte exterior de sus piernas, antes de notar el peso de otro cuerpo sobre su regazo. Unas manos suaves de dedos largos rozaron su estómago bajo el agua, bastante más frías de lo que lo estaba el baño, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Siseó, sin abrir los ojos, y notó unos labios sonrientes contra la cicatriz de su hombro.

Sus manos se dirigieron sin dilación hacia las suaves nalgas y se fijaron allí, acercando el cuerpo de Sherlock al suyo y amasando.

Escuchó un ronroneo proveniente del punto en el que algún lugar bajo su barbilla y abrió un ojo experimentalmente. Sherlock parecía muy concentrado en su tarea, que se trataba de seguir con sus labios todas las cicatrices de John que tuviera al alcance. Y no es que a él le importara, la verdad.

— ¿Has conseguido ya las hierbas que necesitas? —preguntó, agachando la cabeza para poder mirarle. El mago pasó los labios sobre su pectoral izquierdo, rozando con ellos el sensible pezón, atrapándolo entre sus dientes y apretando con cuidado antes de tirar, sacándole un ronroneo a John.

—No. Le da mala espina vender cicuta tan cerca de la fortaleza. Me imagino que los guardias habrán tenido algo que ver en eso. Nadie quiere tener a un viejo vendiendo potenciales venenos cerca de un jarl, mucho menos de Bran.

La mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Sherlock no hizo más que sacarle una risa al brujo.

—Es comprensible.

—Es _aburrido_. Nadie llegaría tan lejos. Y de todos modos, si alguien de la corte _deseara_ matar a Bran, usaría métodos mucho más efectivos y discretos que comprar cicuta al herborista local para conseguirlo.

John inclinó la cabeza para besar la suave sien de Sherlock cuando éste se enderezó para apoyarse correctamente y poder verle, una mano en su hombros bueno, la otra aferrada al filo del barreño.

— ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Se te ocurre alguno bueno?

Sherlock sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes.

—Podrían verter setas en el hidromiel —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pensar eso.

—Simple. Y desordenado. No habría manera de controlar si matas solo a Bran o a alguien más.

—Cierto, John. Bien visto. Quizá no seas un observador tan horrible como pensaba.

Las manos de John se cerraron sobre las nalgas del mago, apretando, y éste dio un salto por la sorpresa.

—Gracias por el crédito, _abejita_. ¿Alguna otra idea brillante?

Sherlock se acomodó en su regazo, con una expresión petulante en el rostro. Después meció hacia adelante las caderas, presionando, haciendo que John cerrara los ojos y lo empujara hacia él. La respuesta del brujo a tan intrigante movimiento fue ir en su busca, alzando las caderas también, buscando apoyo en la superficie del barreño para afianzarse y poder maniobrar.

—Podrían simplemente asesinarle. Acercarse a él lo suficiente… Cuando estuviera vulnerable… —murmuró, y su voz sonó como el ronroneo de las panteras justo antes de atacar.

John asintió, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Creo que veo por donde vas —Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa, y las velas que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron con una suave brisa. La única luz de la estancia venía a través del grueso cristal de la ventana, junto a la puerta por la que el mago había entrado instantes antes. El brillo blanco de la luna sobre su piel desnuda la hacía aún más blanca sin la cálida interrupción de las llamas, y parecía desprender un halo propio — ¿Querrías hacerme una demostración de la técnica? Solo para futuras referencias y prevención, por supuesto. Hay que estar preparado.

Sherlock se inclinó, apretando los labios para disimular su sonrisa, y cerró los dientes sobre su hombro, hasta que la piel estuvo cerca de ceder. Al suave gruñido proveniente de la garganta de John le hizo finalmente sonreír, retirando los dientes.

—Con mucho gusto.

* * *

Lo que más le gustaba a Sherlock de tener que desplazarse por las islas a caballo, eran los paisajes salvajes. La vegetación y la atmósfera de Skellige era completamente distinta a la de Velen, Novigrado, Oxenfurt o Wyzyma. La tierra el Velen era seca, el verde de las plantas era sucio. En Skelligue, las zonas que no estaban lo suficientemente al norte y no estaban cubiertas por la nieve o el hielo, tenían tierra húmeda y blanda donde los pies se hundían al caminar, dejando profundas huellas. John siempre prefería rastrear en ese tipo de espacios porque requería menos esfuerzo encontrar, seguir e interpretar. Las huellas dejadas por los objetivos eran más claras. Sherlock lo sabía aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Los acantilados, por ejemplo, era algo que Sherlock echaba de menos cuando estaban en el continente. No solo porque eran una fuente inagotable de investigaciones, contratos y casos (gente despeñada, nidos de sirenas o arpías, y multitud de cosas arrastradas por la corriente en las rocas de debajo), sino porque el sonido del mar le resultaba relajante. El vaivén, el compás de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas le encantaba.

Fayrlund fue un buen sitio desde el principio. No solo por la proximidad del pueblo con los acantilados (cosa que garantizaba que Sherlock _saldría_ a pasear cerca de ellos cuando pudiera), sino que poseía una amplia extensión boscosa y un río. Eso solía ser una llamada a los brujos. Los monstruos preferían zonas tranquilas donde anidar y vivir. Un bosque con río parecía el lugar perfecto para ello.

El tablón de anuncios estaba, naturalmente, lleno de avisos. Pergaminos, papeles y pedazos de cuero viejos escritos a carbón, clavados en la madera. Algunos de ellos estaban amarillentos por la humedad, o incluso por la misma antigüedad. La madera del tablón tenía musgo creciendo a sus pies, y enredaderas subiendo por las patas y cubriendo gran parte de la parte trasera, asomando al frente. Las tallas eran prácticamente imperceptibles.

Sherlock se acercó, haciendo frenar a _Silver_ para situarse junto a John. El brujo ya había desmontado, y se había acercado al tablón para ver si había algo para él. Mientras John observaba atentamente, con rápidas lecturas en diagonal de los textos, Sherlock echó un vistazo en derredor. No es que el pueblo en sí mismo fuera la gran cosa.

John tomó uno de los pergaminos y lo arrancó del tablón, estudiándolo con atención.

— ¿Algo bueno?

—Eso creo ¿Qué opinas?

Sherlock arqueó las cejas y suspiró.

—Es un buen papel. Buena caligrafía también. Probablemente lo haya puesto el jefe. Si presionas un poco conseguirás un buen precio —analizó, echando un vistazo al anuncio del contrato.

John frunció los labios, asintiendo, y dobló el papel, guardándolo en su bolsillo. Luego desmontó, palmeó el cuello de _Ben_ y cogió sus riendas, guiándolo hacia el abrevadero junto a la posada. Sherlock echó un último vistazo al pueblo, dándose cuenta de que los corrales donde debería haber bastantes animales, estaban prácticamente vacíos. En una de las últimas casas del pueblo, junto a la linde del bosque, un hombre reparaba la valla de madera de su corral, con los pies hundidos en el agua del riachuelo. Cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sherlock, dio un respingo, bufó por la nariz y siguió trabajando.

Espoleó el caballo en dirección a la posada, concentrando su mirada de nuevo en el brujo, que se encontraba atando las riendas de _Silver_ a un poste. Cuando Sherlock llegó, John estaba sacando un saquito de monedas de una de las alforjas con las que pagar al posadero, presumiblemente. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, con los caballos atados y todo lo necesario encima, John le tiró el saco.

—Pide alojamiento, yo voy a buscar al jefe para que me explique algo más sobre el contrato.

Sherlock cazó el saco al vuelo sin demasiado esfuerzo, sopesando. No había mucho dinero dentro, algo que no le sorprendía en absoluto. Tras algún desafortunado altercado, ya habían perdido dinero ambos, asaltados o pagando tasas inexistentes a cambio de poder atravesar "peajes". Dejaban la mayoría de su dinero en el banco Vivaldi o, en su defecto en el Cianfanelli cuando se encontraban en el sur.

—Te acompaño.

John arqueó una ceja.

—Sherlock...

—No voy a entrometerme. Solo quiero comprobar algo —aseguró.

El brujo lo observó un momento antes de poner los ojos en blanco y hacer un gesto para indicarle que le acompañara.

La tierra húmeda del camino y el aire frío del invierno no estaban haciendo ningún bien a Sherlock, que odiaba tener los pies húmedos, así que algo debía haber captado poderosamente su atención si quería acompañar a John a buscar al jefe del pueblo después de tantas horas a caballo. John se preguntó qué podía ser, y si tendría relación alguna con el trabajo que esperaba conseguir.

Había notado un aura extraña en el pueblo, como si se le estuviera escapando alguna obviedad. Había algo en el pueblo que no estaba bien, más allá de la falta de gente. Quizá tenía que ver con el bosque, tan cercano al pueblo y tan frondoso. Los bosques de Skellige siempre habían tenido ese efecto en John. Tan frondosos, tan oscuros y grandes, que literalmente cualquier cosa podría ocultarse en ellos y jamás ser vista. O perderse dentro, y no ser encontrada.

No fue demasiado difícil encontrar la casa, pues era la más grande después de la posada, con un poste indicador en el crucero del camino. A John le sorprendió comprobar que la cara trasera de la casa daba directamente al bosque, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Podía ser un brujo, y podía ser uno de los mejores en su trabajo. Pero eso no quitaba que a veces tuviera miedo. O que hubiera cosas que prefiriera no hacer por... respeto a lo desconocido. Sherlock era un poco menos sensato que él en ese sentido, arrojándose a las situaciones sin considerar el peligro. Factor que, según Greg, su amigo, lo habría hecho mucho mejor brujo que mago. John no estaba tan seguro. Al fin y al cabo, un brujo incauto es un brujo muerto.

Además, Sherlock era letal a su manera, no necesitaba ser un brujo para eso.

Llamó a la puerta, esperando, y se giró para ver de reojo como Sherlock se agachaba bajo la ventana y miraba el suelo, sacándose los guantes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sherlock le ignoró. _Como de_ _costumbre_ , pensó. Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque la puerta se abrió y un hombre de espaldas anchas, con una camisa y una capa de pieles de lobo sobre los hombros salió a recibirle. Tenía una expresión adusta, las cejas y la barba pobladas, y el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta baja. Una viejas cicatrices que parecían hechas por las zarpas de un oso le cruzaban la cara desde el lado derecho de la frente hasta el izquierdo, una de ellas deformando un costado de su boca en una extraña mueca de desagrado.

—Freya te bendiga, brujo ¿Vienes por el anuncio?

John asintió, sacando el papel del bolsillo, olvidando lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Sherlock bajo la ventana.

—Me gustaría oír un poco más de información antes de poder decidirme, pero sí.

El hombre movió la cabeza, comprendiendo.

—Por supuesto. Soy Bjorn ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—John Watson. Un placer.

Bjorn se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta e invitando a John a pasar.

—Muy bien, John Watson. Adelante, pasa. Te contaré todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora con un poco de hidromiel.

* * *

Cuando terminaron la cena (pan y queso, un poco de agua para Sherlock, vino caliente para John), se encaminaron a la habitación, donde un par de catres les esperaban. Sin demasiado ceremonia, John se sacó las espadas de la espalda, dejando las fundas colgando de una silla, y luego procedió a quitarse los guanteletes, abriendo y cerrando los puños para desentumecer los dedos. Sherlock, por otro lado, se había deshecho de la pesada capa de viaje y de su petate, ambos abandonados sobre lo que pretendía ser un tocador, pero era un viejo baúl sin llave ni cierre. Después, John empujó una de las camas hasta que estuvieron juntas, y se desplomó en ellas de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada fija en la telaraña entre las dos vigas del techo. Si se concentraba podía oír las patas de la araña paseándose por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Has conseguido sacarle algo más? —preguntó Sherlock, que estaba sacando libros de su petate. Algo sobre bestias y maldiciones, al parecer.

La noche había caído en Fayrlund para cuando John salió de la casa. Bjorn le había contado que los vecinos cerca del bosque llevaban meses quejándose de que alguien estaba robando su ganado. Al principio había sido poca cosa. Una gallina una semana, un cerdo que había huido por una valla rota la siguiente. Pero que conforme el tiempo pasaba, las desapariciones de los animales eran cada vez más frecuentes y en mayor número. El mes anterior había desaparecido el rebaño entero de ovejas. Habían enviado un explorador al bosque, siguiendo el rastro que había quedado después de la lluvia, y habían encontrado un par de cadáveres completamente descuartizados cerca del río, y un tercero del que solo quedaba huesos limpios y roídos. John había desestimado esa prueba en favor de los lobos. No sería la primera vez que las manadas causaban estragos entre las pruebas que usaba para rastrear a los monstruos, ni tampoco la última en la que los lugareños confundirían a unos depredadores insistentes con otro tipo de criatura.

No obstante, la forma en la que desaparecían los animales hacía sospechar a John que podía tratarse de algo más que meros lobos.

—Hemos acordado que si esto se resuelve rápidamente, considerará pedir algo más a los lugareños para aumentar la recompensa. En caso contrario, la paga se mantiene en lo ofertado. Trescientas cincuenta coronas no es un mal precio, de todos modos —meditó John, sopesando.

—No. No está nada mal. Es más de lo que recibiste por el ciempiés gigante.

John hizo un gesto con el dedo, dándole la razón sin siquiera tener que levantarse de la cama.

—Oye. Tengo una pregunta que seguro que tiene una respuesta ridículamente obvia, pero que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, así que ilústrame ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo bajo esa ventana?

Sherlock cogió uno de los libros, se acercó a la cama, y se subió encima, con su pomposa y cara ropa de cama. John no podía entender como alguien podía estar cómodo con esos camisones, aunque solo fueran para dormir. Eran poco prácticos y no protegían demasiado. Aunque claro, dormir en calzoncillos tampoco es que resultara ser el método de protección más fiable. Lo observó sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas, y conjurar una pequeña bola de luz mágica, flotando junto a su cabeza. John siempre pensaba que parecía una luna, blanca y radiante, con una suave aureola alrededor.

—Había arañazos en la tabla de la ventana, ¿no te fijaste? —comentó, haciendo un gesto en su dirección, con los brazos alzados.

—No —gruñó, levantándose hasta quedar sentado. Luego maniobró para quedar de espaldas a él, y sintió como sus largos dedos empezaban a trabajar con los cierres de su armadura, deshaciendo los nudos —. Estaba un poco ocupado.

Escuchó un chasquido de lengua tras él, y el tono ausente de Sherlock.

—El corte parecía hecho con algo afilado, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una espada o un hacha. Pero cuando me acerqué vi que no era regular, y había más. Parecían marcas de garras, y aunque no encontré huellas en el suelo, sí que vi mechones de pelo enganchados en una de las juntas de la valla que llega hasta el río. Lo que me hace pensar que algo salió de la casa, y era peludo.

— ¿Salió? ¿Algo como qué? ¿Un perro?

—Los cortes no eran tan profundos. Si algo hubiera intentado entrar, se habría apoyado con más fuerza para impulsarse y saltar al interior. La altura de la ventana es considerable, y la tierra debajo siempre está húmeda, no es un salto fácil. En cambio, al salir solo hubiera tenido que impulsarse para terminar. Estoy barajando que fuera un perro, pero encontré el pelo a más altura de la que llegará uno normal. Quizá un lobo, o algo por el estilo.

John frunció el ceño, con una mueca extrañada.

— ¿Quién dejaría entrar un lobo en casa? Bjorn no me mencionó nada al respecto.

—Exacto.

Se deshizo de la armadura cuando ésta se aflojó sobre sus hombros, pasándosela por la cabeza y dejándola sobre la silla donde estaban las espadas. Después se giró, doblándose para tirar de las botas, y cuando se deshizo de éstas, pasó a los pantalones. Mientras preparaba la ropa sobre la silla de modo que estuviera lista para ponérsela a toda prisa si fuera necesario —un viejo hábito adquirido durante su aprendizaje, y que nunca había dejado de practicar—, siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

—Crees que tiene relación. Las marcas en la ventana, y la desaparición del ganado.

No era una pregunta.

Sherlock cerró el libro, alzando la mirada para observarle.

—No es la primera desaparición de animales que vemos, y cuando todas las sospechas apuntan a un lobo, normalmente es que es un lobo —apuntó, con calma —. Dime, John. Por casualidad no habrás mirado al cielo desde que ha anochecido, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien a qué venía eso, hasta que conectó los hechos con las palabras. Maldijo entre dientes y se inclinó para mirar por la ventana y ver que, tras las nubes cargadas de agua que entraban desde el mar, brillaba una luna redonda como un plato, muy parecida a la luz mágica de Sherlock, solo que muchísimo más grande.

Luna llena.

 _Genial._


End file.
